Taron Egerton
Taron Egerton is a welsh actor, who starred as Elton John in the film Rocketman. He is best known for his role as Eggsy Unwin in 2014's Kingsman: The Secret Service and 2017's Kingsman: The Golden Circle. - Learn more about Taron Egerton: Wikipedia Filmography *Only includes movies, for full version visit IMDb. "Tᴀʀᴏɴ Eɢᴇʀᴛᴏɴ ᴅᴀᴢᴢʟᴇꜱ ᴀꜱ Eʟᴛᴏɴ Jᴏʜɴ." The 2019 musical biopic saw a complete transformation for 29 year old budding actor, Taron Egerton. For the role, Egerton had his right ear pierced, put on weight, shaved his hairline, and dyed his hair. He embodies the magic and fantasy of Elton John's life as a rock star, as well as the darkest lows of his hedonistic and addictive personality. Egerton brings Elton's journey of love and acceptance to life. He has been mentioned in early Oscar predictions for best actor for his dedicated performance in Rocketman. PIANO1.jpeg PIANO2.jpeg PIANO3.jpg Trivia * Taron Egerton has a great friendship with Richard Madden called Madderton. * Taron grew up in a small town in Wales, famous for its notoriously long name, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, where he attended primary school. He was born in England, but soon moved to Wales and strongly identifies with Welsh culture. * The baseball Taron hits during the Rocket Man sequence of the film is not CGI, he "hit that thing every single time". * Taron broke tumblr in 2014 with his wink in Kingsman: The Secret Service. * Taron covers a wide variety of Elton John songs in the film, which can be found on the Rocketman soundtrack released in 2019. * One of Taron's many talents is his infamous Chewbacca impression, which can be found in interviews on YouTube. * His name is a spelling mistake. His mother, who wanted to give her son a traditionally Welsh name but is not Welsh herself, accidentally named him Taron instead of Taran. Taran can be translated to 'thunder' in Welsh. However, Taron has stated he likes his name and thinks it's quirky. * The first film he ever saw in theatres was Bambi, to which he stood at the front of the room and proceeded to sing along to "Little April Shower". * Taron put on weight, pierced his ear, shaved, and dyed his hair for the role of Elton John. * Taron has had multiple connections with Elton John prior to Rocketman. He auditioned for drama school with John's "Your Song", starred alongside him in the Kingsman sequel, Kingsman: The Golden Circle, and covered John's "I'm Still Standing" in the Illumination animated film, Sing. He has since forged a strong bond and friendship with Elton, visiting his home and accompanying him on stage on several occasions. * One of Taron's hobbies includes drawing, which he has stated to be quite passionate about, especially when he was younger. * Taron is scared of dogs, despite his character's love for J.B, the pug, in the Kingsman franchise. He's more of a cat person. * Taron is very romantic *swoon* * Upon seeing Taron in the Rocketman sex scene with costar Richard Madden, his uncle humorously exclaimed "Oh f*cking hell!" in a completely silent theatre in Taron's hometown of Aberystwyth. The incident was reported to Taron through his aunt. * Elton gave Taron his first diamond earring, which can be seen during the rehabilitation scenes in Rocketman. * Upon first meeting Taron during a wedding sequence on the set of Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Elton told Taron, "You know if I were 5 years younger it would be me that you were marrying now." * Taron has admitted he has a big butt take a look: https://rocketman.fandom.com/wiki/Taron_Egerton%27s_thighs References https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5473782/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taron_Egerton Category:Actors